Egidio Vagnozzi
Edigio Vagnozzi (February 26, 1906—December 26, 1980) was an Italian Cardinal of the Roman Catholic Church. He served as President of the Prefecture for the Economic Affairs of the Holy See from 1968 until his death, and was elevated to the cardinalate in 1967. Biography Egidio Vagnozzi was born in Rome to Francesco and Pasqua (née Jachetti) Vagnozzi, and studied at the Minor Seminary, Pontifical Roman Seminary, and Pontifical Lateran University (from where he obtained doctorates in philosophy, theology, and canon law). Ordained a priest by Cardinal Rafael Merry del Val on December 22, 1928, Vagnozzi, at age 22, required a dispensation to be ordained, not having yet reached the canonical age. He then finished his studies in 1930. In 1930, he also became a staff member of the Secretariat of State in the Roman Curia, and was raised to the rank of Privy Chamberlain of His Holiness on May 1, 1932. Before becoming counselor of the Portuguese nunciature in 1942, he was a staff member of the apostolic delegation to the United States in 1932. Vagnozzi was counselor of the French nunciature from 1945 to 1947, and became a Domestic Prelate of His Holiness on December 23, 1945. He was an official of the delegation for the establishment of diplomatic relations with India for a year until becoming chargé d'affaires of the Holy See's mission to the Indian government in New Delhi from June to August 1948. On March 9, 1949, Vagnozzi was appointed Nuncio to the Philippines and Titular Archbishop [[Myra (titular see)|of Myra]]. He received his episcopal consecration on the following May 22 from Cardinal Adeodato Giovanni Piazza, OCD, with Archbishops Francesco Borgongini Duca and Roberto Ronca serving as co-consecrators. Vagnozzi was later named Apostolic Delegate to the United States on December 16, 1958, and attended the Second Vatican Council from 1962 to 1965. Pope Paul VI created him Cardinal Deacon of S. Giuseppe in via Trionfale in the consistory of June 26, 1967, and President of the Prefecture for the Economic Affairs of the Holy See on January 13, 1968. After ten years' standing as a Cardinal Deacon, Vagnozzi exercised his right to become a Cardinal Priest, and his deaconry was elevated pro hac vice on March 5, 1973. He was one of the cardinal electors who participated in the conclaves of August and October 1978, which selected Popes John Paul I and John Paul II respectfully. He was also Chamberlain of the College of Cardinals from June 30, 1979 until his death. Vagnozzi died in Rome, at age 74. After a funeral Mass presided by John Paul II in the Lateran Basilica, he was buried in the Campo di Verano cemetery. His remains were later transferred to his cardinalatial church in March 1983. External links *Catholic-Hierarchy *Cardinals of the Holy Roman Church Category:Italian cardinals Category:Diplomats of the Holy See Category:Apostolic Nuncios to the United States Category:Economic history of the Holy See Category:Participants in the Second Vatican Council Category:1906 births Category:1980 deaths Category:Cardinals created by Pope Paul VI de:Egidio Vagnozzi it:Egidio Vagnozzi no:Egidio Vagnozzi